zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumper
Jumper (real name unknown) is an ex-thief working with the Psychonauts as part of a probation program. His partner and superior is Latania Jones. Originally a thief known for his incredible skill with the rare psychic ability: Blink, he quickly earned the moniker of "Jumper". When he was finally apprehended, he was offered the chance to reform himself and reduce his sentence by working with the Psychonauts. He accepted the offer, but should he try to escape or disobey the Psychonauts, he will be thrown back in jail. Physical description Personality Despite his difficult childhood and early life, Jumper maintains a fairly positive and easygoing attitude. He rarely lets anything get to him or take anything seriously, causing many to refer to him as being reckless. He maintains the belief that everything will work out well in the end and almost never loses his cool. While he dislikes being a dog on a leash, he makes the best out of his situation in working with the Psychonauts, enjoying what little freedom he has. He is very openly flirtatious with Tawny, though whether he has true feelings for her or it is simply an extension of his personality are uncertain. Abilities Powers *'PSI Powers:' Jumper was born with powerful psychic abilities that manifested at an early age. He lacks any sort of formal training such as the kind offered at Whispering Rock, but he is nonetheless powerful and unpredictable. **'Blink:' Jumper's signature psychic power is the rare ability to teleport. He earned his moniker of "Jumper" for his extensive skill and use of this power. It allows him to instantly teleport from one location to another. There are, however, limits: he can only teleport a certain distance and he must be able to see where he wants to go. **'Telekinesis:' Jumper is also quite skilled at telekinesis. **'Levitation:' Once he began working with the Psychonauts, Jumper received some training from Tawny in developing other psychic abilities. He is currently a beginner at levitation. **'PSI Blast:' Jumper can fire bolts of energy and aggression from his mind. His PSI blast color is green. **'Invisibility:' He can turn himself invisible for brief periods of time. **'Shield:' He can project a spherical shield around himself to deflect attacks and protect himself from harm. **'Confusion:' He can confuse his enemies and turn them against each other. Jumper often used this ability in order to cover an escape. Skills *'Stealth and infiltration:' Even with his invisibility and blink powers, Jumper is highly skilled in infiltration and stealth, able to sneak past guards and enemy lines into fortified defenses without being detected. Weaknesses *'Inhibitor:' Jumper was forcibly equipped with an inhibitor by the Psychonauts, which is controlled by his partner Tawny. When activated, it negates his ability to teleport. It can also be used to force him to teleport to Tawny's location. Background Little of Jumper's background is known, not even his real name. What is known is that he began a career of thievery at an early age when his psychic powers manifested. For years, the Psychonauts tried tracking him down due to the fact that he possessed a rare psychic power: Blink. However, he constantly eluded them with said power, which allowed him to teleport. Eventually though, he was caught by the authorities and imprisoned for his numerous charges of theft and trespassing. However, the Psychonauts approached him with an offer: work with them as probation and avoid imprisonment. Jumper accepted and was partnered with Psychonaut Agent Latania Jones, who was given an inhibitor to negate his blink abilities should he try to escape their custody. Since then, the two have gone on numerous missions together. Trivia *"Jumper" is a reference to his stellar teleportation abilities, jumping from one place to another. Category:Psychonauts characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z